


Confession

by threewalls



Category: Trigun
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/F, Homophobia, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Not a question he wanted, not when all he could see were such innocent green eyes.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

She brought him aside with black coffee and plonked the box over her head, rattling off months and days and such little things. Didn't write to her parents often enough, worked on Sundays and--

"Is it all right to love somebody who's, um, the same as you? I mean, under their clothes?"

Not a question he wanted, not when all he could see were such innocent green eyes.

"Why'd you ask?"

She ducks down further and whispers, "I'm in love, Mr. Priest."

"Have you told--"

"Oh, no. I couldn't. And you can't!"

He promises, crosses himself and swallows. It's bitter.


End file.
